


Say It Again

by CapNstuff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: Steve finally gets the guts to tell you he loves you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on my series n all but like… I JUST NEEDED SOME STEVE FLUFF THX. I’m also working on a couple of requests so hopefully by the end of this weekend I’ll have some of the series chapters completed. Hope you all enjoy this pure fluff!

The sunlight fluttered into the room, escaping the confinements of the curtains. The room was silent, only discovered by the soft sound of your and Steve’s breathing. Your naked bodies were latched onto one another. Sitting on your sides, Steve’s broad chest was facing you and his legs were entangled with yours. His muscular arms were wrapped securely around you. 

Steve had been awake for quite a while, tracing patterns on your hip and just watching you sleep contently. You had been dating for three months, which had been absolutely pure heaven to him. This was the first time you both had sex and Steve wished he made a move sooner but he wanted to take things slow with you. He wanted to make sure that he wasn’t pressuring you into anything you didn’t want to do. 

He also wanted to make sure that you were 100% okay with being with someone that may not make it home or come home beaten and battered. Nevertheless, you persisted that you would always take care of him. Always. 

“You know, staring is quite rude.” Steve broke out into a radiant smile and paused his movements on your hip. “Can’t help it, doll. Jus’ too pretty.” You shy away from his words and he laughs, cupping your face in his hands so he can see the bashful expression on your face. You giggled as he pressed soft kisses to your lips.

He then pulled away, just staring at you with an unreadable expression. You caress his beard with your fingertips. “Last night was pretty incredible.” He nodded, smiling at the actions that occurred last night. “Yeah, you scream rather loud.” Your bubbly laugh filled the room but Steve didn’t miss the initial glare that was sent his way. “Whatever, you loved it.” “psh.. Me?” You wacked his chest but smirked at your next words. “What... Daddy, you didn’t like it?” His head snapped in your direction, gruff voice and darkened eyes making your cunt ache. “Babydoll…” You smile coyly, about to meet your lips with his when you immediately get out of the bed, run into the bathroom, and start the shower. 

Steve just groaned, semi-hard, at your little antics. “Babe!” He whined as he trotted to the bathroom, getting in with you. You’re already completely soaked with your head under the shower when Steve steps in. He watched you reach for the shampoo bottle but immediately stops you. “Let me.” He squirts some in his hand and starts lathering. You moan in delight as Steve messages your head, working in the shampoo. After he continues his work and you stand there in ecstasy. He lightly moves you under the water.

You pout when he takes some of his own shampoos and lathers his own hair. He chuckles at your upset state and turns around, allowing you to lather up his hair. He hums in content but is followed by confusion when you stop. All he could hear was your snickers.

“What?” You continue your laughter and Steve feels his head, noticing you put it up in a soapy mohawk. He laughs at your demeanor. 

“God, I love you.” You and Steve just stare at each other wide-eyed. Steve’s brain was about to explode after each second that you didn’t respond. “I-I… uh... I didn’t mean it?” He cringed as that came out as a question. You slowly stand up on your tippy-toes, meeting his lips. The kiss was soft and delicate like a feather floating in the air. 

His arms wrapped around you, feeling the warmth of his hot body, and you buried your hands into his wet hair. Steve backed you up against the shower wall, pressing his immense body against yours. You opened your lips, allowing Steve’s tongue to work your mouth. The bristles of his beard scratched against the softness of your cheeks. 

Before getting too carried away, you pull back. Steve pushed back a bit, still highly worried by what he had said earlier. However, that kiss made him have a tiny bit of hope. “I love you too, dork.” He smiled dazzlingly, interlocking your lips once again. “Say it again.” “I love you.” 

“Again.” You giggled, whispering against his lips. “I love you.”


End file.
